The Magic inside the polar Express
by Lidia1357
Summary: Everyone knows that the Polar Express is magical, and that somehow, the ghost of a man guards it. But why? This is a story of the Conductor telling the children where the train gained its magic, and who the mysterious man is that protects all who board it. Really long oneshot.


**A request from my girlfriend, but I've been planning on writing this for a while.**

**This is really long, but it is a one shot. And I know that this doesn't explain everything about the bum on the train, but this is my interpretation of him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Polar Express**

"Attention passengers," The Conductor said with his microphone. This was his fourth year on the Polar Express and he'd seen many things aboard this magical train. He'd learned how to act around children, what to do during the particularly boring parts of the trip, and what made this train so magical.

He cleared his throat and continued, "Would anyone aboard like to hear a story about this train?"

He was rewarded with an eruption of "yes" and cheering and smiled. The action was invisible beneath his mustache, but one could see the twinkle in his eyes. He set the microphone down and touched the seats as he passed by, causing them all to face the isle. He never did quite get used to the odd rotating seats, and the even odder way this particular section of the train worked. The children hadn't the slightest idea just how much beauty and mystery they were experiencing at that moment. The Conductor planned to change that now.

He took out a handkerchief and covered his hand. He then pulled his hand out of the piece of cloth, producing a chair as his hand moved. The boys and girls stared in awe at the wonder of the magic trick he'd demonstrated, and he smiled as he sat on the chair. It periodically rotated so no child was left out as he spoke.

"This train, as you know, is very magical. But it wasn't at first." He began with a skillful sweep of his eyes to hold the children's attention. "Where do you think it gets its magic from?"

A little boy in yellow footie pajamas with two teeth missing and soft fair shot his hand up. The Conductor pointed at him. "You lad."

He clasped his hands together shyly, "Santa?"

The other children readily agreed and the Conductor smiled. He shook his head and held a hand up. "That's a good guess, but actually, this train has no magical connection with Santa. In fact, Santa found this train long after it became magical."

The boy looked crestfallen and hung his head. The Conductor patted his head reassuringly and smiled again. "Actually, a very ordinary man gave this train its magic. His name was Wellers. Jonathan Wellers."

* * *

"Jonathan! Jonathan! Come down from there!"

Cindy Coopers stood with her hands on her hips. Though not much older than seven, she took on a lot of responsibility. She was the oldest of three children to a widowed mother. She took the responsibility of taking care of her younger siblings very seriously, and that affection extended to her neighbor and childhood friend Jonathan.

The boy who was climbing a frozen tree.

He stuck his tongue out at her and hung from one hand just to give her grief. He was about a month older than her and made certain she knew it well. They had been friends since as long as Jonathan could remember. But that didn't mean he was the kindest boy to her. Not at first.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm older!"

Cindy frowned, her naturally red lips puckering. Her usually pale face was flushed from the biting cold and her bouncing, blonde curls were frozen. "I can tell your mother!" She threatened as she turned to go.

Jonathan jumped from the tree, causing a cloud of snow to form at his feet before he trailed after her. "You can't! I'm not in the tree anymore! Tattle Tale!"

Cindy stuck her tongue out at him with a huff then ran for her house. Jonathan didn't bother to follow her. He didn't want Miss Bossypants around anyway. So he decided to walk around town for a while. He pulled his collar up and pulled his hands into his sleeves to protect him from the cold. He was grateful for the hat his father had given him for Christmas the year before. It was the most expensive thing he owned, and much too large. He was forced to wear tattered clothes that were mostly whatever charity was given to the family. He didn't mind. Nice clothes looked funny on people to him, and he was glad his family wasn't rich. He didn't want to be like those stuck up snobs at school who were always showing off their new shoes or their fancy toys that 'Santa' got them that year.

Santa. What a joke.

Jonathan knew if there were such a thing as a large man who gave children presents so long as they were good all year then not only would children of any wealth status would get the same kind of gift, but a lot of those kids would wake up to find coal. Jonathan knew his family meant well in telling him that Santa existed so he didn't want to break their hearts by telling him he'd grown up already and knew the truth.

He walked to the train station and sat on the old bench there. He'd always loved trains. The sound of their chugging along was like a sweet lullaby in his ears. The steady motion as they sped away was almost like flying. He'd only been on a train once, but it was an experience he wouldn't soon forget. His father had woken him early so he could accompany him. At first he'd grumbled and argued about the early rising, but he was glad his father had ignored him. He'd told himself many times, over and over that he would build the fastest and most beautiful train in the world one day. He would gather up as many children as he could and take them somewhere and give them gifts. He'd even picked a name for it.

_Polar Express_.

He couldn't actually take it to the North Pole of course, too much water and too few elves to make the trip worth it. But he could still make children happy.

"Jonathan, what are you doing? It's cold outside and you'll catch your death! Your father and I were worried!" His mother exclaimed when he finally returned home. He shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before sitting at the table.

"I went to see the train, but I guess it's too stormy for them to be going by now," he said simply before digging into his plate.

Barton Wellers, his father laughed in the way Santa was always describes to. His hands would hold his large belly as it rolled with laughter. This reaction earned a glare from Jonathan's mother, Lauren.

"It isn't funny Bart. He could have gotten sick!"

Barton waved a hand dismissively as his wife fussed over the irked Jonathan. She found no fever or any injuries save for a bruise he'd had a week. She was certain it hadn't been there before, but Jonathan assured her he'd bumped his arm a week ago. Satisfied, she sat down beside her husband and began to eat.

They lived off of potatoes, apples and tofu most of the time, but on rare occasions, Barton would hunt a wild turkey or have enough extra money for ham. Only once had Jonathan tasted chocolate, and it was two years ago on Christmas Eve when his teacher offered a cup of hot chocolate. He'd loved the flavor of it as it swirled around in his mouth. He was the last to finish his cup as he savored each sip. That was another thing he wanted to do with the _Polar Express_. He would hand out hot chocolate to all of the little children as they traveled.

Jonathan finished his meager supper and offered to clean the dishes. His mother thanked him gratefully as she rubbed her temples. She was with child and looked every bit of it. She did the house chores and cooked the meals. Jonathan helped a little, but she didn't let him do much. He was a young man, not a woman she would always say before shooing him off to play with Cindy.

Barton rubbed his wife's shoulders with heavy shoulders of his own. Jonathan knew the family was struggling, but was too young to know what to do about it. He'd asked his mother when he would be old enough to get a job but she'd simply said he wasn't old enough and that he shouldn't worry about it. He didn't understand why. It was his family too. Why can't he help?

"Jonathan," Barton said as he stood up. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to work on a train that's been damaged. Would you like to help?"

Jonathan grinned from ear to ear as he washed the final plate. He nodded eagerly and his father smiled. Jonathan, even at his young age, could see the wear their family was going through in his father's eyes. At that moment, he made it his mission to do what he could. No matter how long it would take.

* * *

"Mr. Conductor?" A little girl with curly red hair in a green nightgown asked.

The Conductor looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

She looked at him with innocent blue eyes as she spoke, "Did he know his train would be magic?"

The Conductor winked at her with another invisible smile, "Wait and see."

She pouted with disappointment as the rest of the children urged him to continue.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Seven years later, Jonathan would see a way to make his dream come true."

* * *

Jonathan frowned, the bitter cold was obvious in his flushed cheeks and pale skin. His cheeks, chin and neck were dotted with a five o'clock shadow that was barely visible beneath his scarf. His hat that now fit perfectly hung past his eyes as he walked past everyone. He hated the pity in every stranger's gaze. He hated the gentle touches on his shoulder by everyone who knew his father as he passed by. Didn't they realize he didn't want their sympathy? That he didn't need their comfort? He shrugged off any hand that touched him and walked more quickly to the train station. Since his father's accident he took his place repairing the trains. The pay was still awful but it kept his mother and his sister fed. And it also gave him the opportunity to build the _Polar Express_. He's found some nice parts that were useless to his work and stored them away until he could build his magnificent train. The going was slow, and he was nowhere near close to his dream. But he was determined.

"Jonathan! Wait up!"

Jonathan turned and half smiled. Cindy was running to catch up to him, her schoolbooks clutched to her chest. She was wearing the school uniform, a blue skirt and a white blouse that didn't exactly fight the cold. Her blond curls were bulled back by a white ribbon so her pale face was exposed. Jonathan pulled his jacket off, wincing at the rush of icy air swirled around him. He handed Cindy the jacket, helping her into it.

"Thanks Jonathan," she smiled, her face a little more red than it had been before. Jonathan pretended not to notice.

He shrugged, "You looked cold." Things had changed a little between him and Cindy since he turned fifteen. He'd turned to her more when he needed someone, and she was the first person he went to when his father died. He's even noticed she's been shy around him at times. He didn't want to think of the meanings behind all of this. Not now. Not when he needed his friend.

She walked with him, clutching her books in one hand, and his hand in the other. At one time his red gloves, which were a gift from her, were whole. But work, wear and years wore the fingers off. But that didn't stop him from wearing them. He treasured everything he received from someone dear to him now more than ever. Even if all he had left of the gloves were pieces of red string he'd keep them.

As they neared the train station where they parted ways every day, Cindy tightened her grip on Jonathan's hand. He looked at her questioningly but she only smiled softly back. She'd really grown into quite a beautiful young woman. She had her mother's green eyes and red lips, but her father's pale skin and blond hair. She'd developed and filled out nicely. Jonathan never admitted these observations out loud though.

Here they were. Jonathan released Cindy's hand but she didn't do the same. He looked at her again but this time she was looking at the labor worn men around the broken train. She was biting her lip and worry was etched all over her face.

"Cindy?"

She looked back at Jonathan with shining eyes. He hated when she cried. He'd never known what to do when she did. Now was no exception. He shifted uncomfortable and looked down. Cindy let go of his hand and dropped her books, suddenly wrapping her arms around him. He nearly fell over from surprise.

"Cindy what-"

"I'm sorry," She pulled back and wiped her eyes. She stooped over and gathered her books, dusting the snow and soot off of them. "I just hate that you work here. I'm sorry, I promised myself I would keep quiet! I really did! But... I can't-" She covered her face with her free hand and hiccuped. "I have to go! Just promise me one thing."

Jonathan nodded, "Whatever you says Cindy."

She drew a deep breath and exhaled. A visible puff of steam appeared and she closer her eyes. "Be careful. Don't... let anything happen to you. I would just... die. So please. For me." Her green eyes shone brightly and Jonathan couldn't possibly say no to that face.

He touched her shoulder lightly and offered a fake smile, "I promise Cindy."

She nodded once, a determined look set in her face, "okay," I'll come by with some soup after a while."

Jonathan waited until she had turned around before he smiled and shook his head. Thank heaven for Cindy or he wouldn't have survived all of this.

Hours later, Jonathan arrived home. He was bone weary and hadn't made any progress on his train. None of the parts were unneeded, and he'd had no time for a break. When he stepped through the door, all he wanted to do was kick off his shoes and collapse on his bed. But as promised, Cindy was there with her famous soup.

"Jonny! Jonny!" His sister, Ellie ran into Jonathan's arms. She was seven, still full of life and a handful. But she loved her brother who made as much time for her as possible. Between school and work, it wasn't much. At the least he told her a story before she went to sleep. Usually about trains.

Cindy smiled as she set his bowl on the table, "Your mother's at the bank. So I thought I'd help out for a while."

Jonathan scooped his sister up with a playful growl then mouthed a thank you to Cindy. He set Ellie down and took her arms.

"Now listen, I aint gonna say this twice," he spoke seriously, and nearly grinned when his sister tried to do the same. "I have a mission for you," he whispered in her ear, "I need you to scrub up and get in your pjs as quickly as possible! Or the monsters will attack you!" He tickled her a minute before kissing her forehead, "okay, now go!"

She giggled and ran off to the sink to wash. She scrubbed her arms and hands quickly then rushed to her room. Jonathan took the time to speak to Cindy.

"How'd she look?" He asked.

Cindy frowned. She knew he was talking about her mom, "Well, she said she's been feeling more tired lately. I don't know, it doesn't look good."

Jonathan nodded and flopped into a chair, not noticing the bowl of steaming vegetables and broth in front of him. He'd lost his appetite for the day anyway. Cindy sat across from him. as Ellie returned in her nightgown. Jonathan smiled and led her back to her room, and tucked her in. He told her about the _Polar Express_ and how it was going to be larger than the town and magical. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Night Jonny."

He smiled and stood up, "Sleep tight."

Cindy was standing near the table when he returned. She smiled and wrung her hands nervously. He wasn't sure what she would be nervous about. They'd told each other everything since they were young. What was so bad that she felt like this?

"Cin-"

"I love you!"

Jonathan was stunned into silence. He wasn't sure how to respond. Not that he was sure he could speak even if he did. She looked pleadingly into his eyes for a moment then looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- I'll go."

"Cindy, don't." He took her hand, "I'm the same."

She covered her mouth with one hand and began to cry. Jonathan wasn't sure what to think. He hated when she cried. He didn't know what to expect.

Her kissing him wasn't it.

He'd never kissed a girl before, and hadn't felt the need to. But when her soft lips brushed against his the briefest moment, he realized what all of the fuss was about. But he didn't say anything as she squeezed his hand and said goodbye.

* * *

"Bleh! That's gross!" a little Chinese boy said with a disgusted face.

"Well _I_ think it's sweet!" A dark skinned girl with tight braids said proudly.

The Conductor held a hand up, "Now now, do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

The children fell silent as the Conductor continued to speak.

"Now, a year later, after eight years of endless work and struggles, Jonathan became one step closer to his wish."

* * *

"It's Jonny!" A crowd of children rushed after Jonathan. A goofy grin spread on his face as they surrounded him. Through everything, Jonathan was still a boy at heart and the children loved him.

"Wanna go skiing with me Jonny?" A little boy with a hole in his hat asked.

"No! He wants to take me to see the trains!" A small girl who looked a bit like Ellie declared.

Jonathan chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair, "I'm actually headed to work. But I'll show you later."

"Help!"

Jonathan's head snapped up as a voice cried in the distance. It sounded like a young woman and it sounded serious!

"Wait here munchkins. I'll be back!" He dashed in the direction of the scream. He heard it again and realized it was coming from the direction of the train tracks. He sped up saw the problem.

A wealthy looking young woman was surrounded by three muggers. All of which looked at her like she was a meal. One was pulling on her hair, another was grabbing at her skirt. Jonathan glowered. He scooped up a handful of snow and packed it tight, aiming for one of their heads. He hit his target and stood his ground.

"Ow! Hey! What's a little rat like you doing? Get him!"

Jonathan waited a moment so they would be close enough to him not to lose interest then ran. They weren't very quick so he had to run slowly. But it didn't matter, so long as the outcome remained the same.

"He's running! Look how scared he is!"

_In your dreams._ He thought as he rounded a corner. The men behind him were gaining on him, but only because Jonathan wanted them to.

"Gotcha!" The uglier one said as they grabbed him by the arm. Jonathan made certain it looked like they were going to kill him. He held his arms up and acted pathetic when Roger came up.

"What's going on here?" The large policeman asked. The men didn't seem to know what to do.

"I was minding my own business when these guys threatened to kill me!" Jonathan shouted with a shrill voice.

"It aint true! It aint true I tells ya!" They shouted as Roger and his partner hauled them away. Jonathan smirked and waved at them before turning on his heel to go home.

* * *

"What does saving a girl have to do with any of it?" A snobby little boy with brown hair who wore a green robe and a nightshirt asked.

The Conductor briefly checked the time, noting that they were ahead of schedule, then looked at the boy. "Well I'm glad you asked! But before I continue, would anyone like refreshments?"

The children cheered and he nodded. He walked to the door to the next cart and opened the door. The usual dancing waiters adjusted their seats and offered the hot chocolate. The Conductor sang his song and danced before the waiters left. Now the children were refreshed and looked eagerly at the Conductor for more of the story. He sat down again and adjusted himself in his seat.

"Now, how many of you have heard the saying, 'what goes around comes around'?"

Half of the hands shot up, so the Conductor pointed to a shy looking boy, "Would you mind explaining it to everyone?"

The poor lad looked on the spot, but he looked down and said, "when you do something good, good things will happen."

The Conductor nodded, "and if you do something bad?"

"Bad things will happen to you."

"Exactly. But sometimes bad things happen for no reason. They just do. But this next year, Jonathan's deed to the girl would come back around."

* * *

Jonathan was walking with Cindy on his rare day off. They had graduated by now, and Jonathan was still working toward his dream. Cindy had begun working at the market, so they didn't have much time to themselves. But when they did, they spent it together.

Today, Jonathan was nervous. He hid it well, tucking his hands in his pockets and ducking his head into his collar. He'd told her it was because of the cold, but his right hand was curled tightly around a small object in his pocket. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt grateful that he hadn't eaten anything earlier.

"Will you tell me where we're going yet?" Cindy asked with a laugh. She'd been asking him since they left the market. But Jonathan wouldn't budge.

"Ask me all ya want. I aint tellin' ya," he said as they neared their destination. Jonathan had found a broken down train that was once for the wealthy. It was damaged beyond repair, and for now was sitting to rust until they could find the time and men to take it apart. Jonathan had set up the tables in the old dining car just for this occasion.

"Oh it's beautiful! A shame it's broken though," Cindy said when they stood by it. Jonathan smiled and offered to help her up into the seating car. Befuddled, but trusting, she took his hand and let him haul her up into it. Jonathan took her hand and led her to the dining car, revealing the table that was decorated with roses and candles. Cindy gasped and touched her mouth with awe. "Jonathan-"

"Cindy..." Jonathan took out the small object he'd been holding onto and held it up for her to see. The tiny flames of the candles danced in the mirror of the fake diamond. Cindy's eyes shone with tears as she looked up at Jonathan with wonder.

"It aint much but-"

"It's perfect!" She kissed him once then looked at the scene around them.

"Okay, let's tear it down!" a man said outside.

Cindy looked at Jonathan with horror in her green eyes and Jonathan sped out to the door.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

A handful of men that were carrying tools to take down the beautiful train looked up at Jonathan with confusion before turning to the man in charge. He was clearly rich, with a finely tailored suit and a fancy mustache. Jonathan glowered at him and asked him the same question.

"Why, we're taking down the train of course! We can recycle the metal and make machines with it!"

Jonathan hopped out of the train and trudged toward the fancy man, "I aint gonna let you do that! This train deserves better than that!"

The man threw his head back and laughed, "It does what?"

"Father, what is going on?" A young woman asked. She looked oddly familiar to Jonathan, but he couldn't place where.

"Oh nothing dear, just stay back. Just a pest who doesn't understand business." He waved his hand dismissively, "Now carry on men."

"You can't! My fiance's in there!" Jonathan said with concern. She hadn't followed him out of the train, and if they took it apart, it would collapse on top of her.

"Have I seen you before?" the woman asked as the men stood with uncertainty. The rich man arched an eyebrow and eyed Jonathan suspiciously.

"Aint sure." He said, eyeing the men with a fierce glare.

"I know! You saved me from those men!" She cried, "I never did get a chance to repay you!" She took his arm and begged him with her brown eyes. "Please, tell me what it is you wish for!"

"Oh yes, please lad! I owe you for saving my daughter!" The man smiled and patted Jonathan on the arm.

Jonathan thought quickly and looked at the train, "The train-"

"Say no more! say no more! Men, pull back. The train is this boy's now. Just tell me your name and it's done!"

Jonathan couldn't believe his luck. The beautiful train is his now! "Jonathan Wellers..."

The man nodded and pulled out a document, sighed his name and handed it to Jonathan, "Do with the train what you wish. If you can get her up and running, then I salute you."

Jonathan took the documents with shaking hands. He couldn't believe it! He just couldn't believe it! He didn't know what to say to the man in front of him. He only gaped at him with wide eyes.

He was rewarded with laughter and a slap on the back, "I like you son. Okay, men, let's go. This weather's no good for my knees nor my daughter. Thank you again."

They left as soon as they'd come, and Jonathan was stunned into silence. When Cindy found him minutes later, all he could do was show her the documents. She was so thrilled that she knocked him over when she embraced him. His dream was close now! So close!

* * *

"Okay," the snobby kid said, "now I understand."

The Conductor winked, "That's the thing about stories. You just have to listen."

"Now, on with the story."

* * *

Jonathan's parts he'd been saving up were exactly what the train needed. In a year, it was running perfectly. All it needed was the name. Jonathan had a friend who personally stamped out the words _Polar Express_ and soon it was finished! Jonathan couldn't picture life any better. He was engaged to be married, his ten year old sister was happy and healthy, and his mother was proud.

The day before Jonathan's wedding, was the day the _Polar Express_ would take its first batch of kids. Jonathan had so many friends that the passenger car was filled to the brim with children. Money was donated to Jonathan for the gifts he intended to give them and he was soon on his way.

"I'm so proud of you Jonathan!" Cindy said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled at her then called the words he'd been dying to say for ten years.

"All aboard! All aboard for the Polar Express!"

"Excuse me mister," A young boy with brown hair and green eyes asked, "Are you the conductor?"

Jonathan laughed. His laugh was never really attractive, so he didn't do it often. But he was certain he wouldn't have a choice now. "No sir! I

m the king of this train!"

His eyes lit up, "Really? Well when I grow up, can I be your conductor?"

Jonathan stooped down and ruffled the boy's hair, "Sure Hooligan. You can be whatever you want. But first," he handed him a golden ticket that Cindy's sister had made special for him, "you'll need this."

The boy gasped and jumped up and down in glee, "Thank you!" He ran to catch up with his friends who were boarding the train and Jonathan smiled.

"You're so great with children. You'll be an amazing father one day," his mother said from behind him. Cindy flushed and Jonathan held his head up with pride. With a kiss on the cheek from his mother, and a warm embrace from Cindy, Jonathan was on his way.

He'd played with the children, taken some trust worthy boys and girls to the roof of the train for a moment, and even preformed a puppet show. But that night, it was particularly stormy and one little boy was lost.

"Hey, where's the Hooligan?" Jonathan's eyes scanned the seats but he didn't see him. The children shrugged and looked around.

"I haven't seen him since he went to the front of the train..." Ellie said sheepishly.

"The _front_?" Jonathan asked with fear. He rushed to the roof of the train and hurried to the front. Up ahead was Flat Top Tunnel! He moved as quickly as he could and saw a small silhouette ahead.

"Oi! Hooligan! Get over here!" His shouts were in vain, lost in the wind the train was causing. Jonathan had no choice but to run through the knee deep snow that had gathered atop the train. Flat Top Tunnel was quickly approaching and he was running out of time. The boy was close now. And he spotted Jonathan.

"I'm sorry! I got lost!" He cried. His tears were flying past Jonathan at lightning speed, and the tunnel was coming quickly. Jonathan thought quickly, knowing the consequences of his actions but having no choice. He ran forward and shoved the kid into the coal section.

But there was not enough time for him to follow.

* * *

A series of gasps erupted among the children. One girl began to cry. Another stood up and stomped her foot, "that's sad! Why did that happen?"

The Conductor shook his head. "I don't know. No one does. But the fact is, that this train gets its magic from his love for Cindy, his determination to build it, and his sacrifice to the boy. Rumor says that he still watches over this train, saving any child who is in danger."

The shy boy at the beginning slowly raised his hand. The Conductor nodded in his direction.

"So, we're safe on this train no matter what?"

The Conductor nodded, "No matter what. Jonathan will protect you. Now, we'll be coming to the North Pole soon so I need to be in the other car." He stood up and touched the seats so they would face forward again. He shut the door to the other car and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He pulled out his own ticket that was over thirty years old. In it was punched one word.

_Conductor_.

The Conductor tucked it back into his pocket and looked at his time. They would make it to the North Pole in plenty of time. That night, he'd promised himself that he would become the best conductor the world had seen so he could make Jonathan's dream come true.

Jonathan had heard the Conductor's story as he drank his cup of joe. He smiled as the wind blew him away. He knew he would be the best conductor. And the Hooligan had made him proud.


End file.
